Oscar Diaz
Chief Oscar Diaz was a former Gear in the Locust War and an Outsider in the Outsider Movement. He was the brother of Lt. Colonel Gabriel Diaz, the brother-in-law to Reyna Diaz, and the uncle to Kait Diaz. Following the end of the Locust War, he and his brothers became Outsiders and built their own Outsider Village, with Lt. Colonel Diaz leading. After his brother's death, Reyna became the leader of the Diaz Village, with Oscar continuing to help lead with her. After the village's destruction, he became the leader of Riftworm Village. Biography Early History Oscar Diaz was born in Montevado, Tyrus in the Pendulum era, and was the younger brother of Lt. Colonel Gabe Diaz, who was highly decorated during the Pendulum Wars. Oscar served for fifteen years in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army and became a highly decorated GearGears of War 4: Act I: The Raid along with his brother during the Locust War. Oscar served during Operation: Hollow Storm and was present for the Siege of Nexus. Outsider Movement Following the end of the Locust War seventeen years after Emergence Day, Gabe and Oscar abandoned the newly reformed Coalition of Ordered Governments to join the Outsider Movement, a movement of people, called Outsiders, comprised of Stranded and former loyal COG citizens who reject the new COG and live outside COG jurisdiction in the Wilds. Gabe and Oscar went on to build and lead Fort Umson. In the following years, Oscar became an alcoholic. At some point, Gabe met and married Reyna. They later conceived, and Oscar became an uncle to Kait Diaz. The village became notorious for raiding Settlements for its supplies. At some point during the Outsider Movement, Gabe died, resulting in Reyna leading the village with him by her side. Oscar, being a decorated Gear, was in charge of training villagers and his niece Kait in combat and gun use. However, his methods of training were apparently left to be desired. Oscar was also in charge of Mare breeding with his stallion, Chuzz. In 42 A.E., the village attempted to raid Settlement 2, but it became heated in an infamous battle with the COG that resulted in heavy losses for Fort Umson. The battle also resulted in Lt. James Dominic Fenix and Lt. Delmont Walker going AWOL and abandoning the COG to join Fort Umson. Six months later, Oscar accompanied Kait, JD Fenix, and Delmont Walker to COG Settlement 5 that was under construction to steal a Fabricator needed for the village. After surviving a Windflare outside the Settlement, they made it inside, passing through several areas undetected and avoiding the Watchers until one caught them. When the Watcher called several Shepherds to escort them off the premises, Oscar shot the Shepherd. They fought their way through the Settlement to the construction hub, where Oscar stayed outside to guard JD and Del who went inside to retrieve the Fabricator. Against his orders, Kait also went with them. Oscar was later captured by two DR-1s, accompanied by First Minister Mina Jinn's personal Shepherd, but after the three kids returned with the Fabricator, a transport smashed through the DR-1s and Shepherd, and Oscar was freed.Gears of War 4: Act I: In and Out Oscar and Del carried the Fabricator through the Settlement to the gate, and the four raiders escaped the Settlement.Gears of War 4: Act I: New Friends Back at Fort Umson, Oscar helped organize a defense against the COG who were en route to the village for kidnapping COG citizens and soldiers. The COG sent heavy DeeBee forces and badly damaged the Village, but were successful in repelling the attacks. Swarm War Later that night, mysterious creatures ambushed the Village. The creatures were kidnapping the villagers, as their leader personally attempted to abduct Reyna. Oscar tried to rescue Reyna by attacking the leader, but the leader broke his wrist, stabbed him in the shoulder, kicked him away, and kidnapped by a Snatcher.Gears of War 4: Act I: A Few Snags Reyna was then taken along with the rest of the village except for Kait, JD, and Del. As the Snatcher was bringing Oscar to the Hive, he managed to kill the Snatcher that was carrying him with his knife, freeing himself. Unknown to him at that moment, all those were "snatched" died while turning to soldiers for the Swarm Army. Reyna also died later the next day after being euthanized by Kait due to being attached to the heart of the Swarm Hive and heavily mutated. After being presumed dead, it turned out that he did not die, but was taken by Snatcher after the ambush. He killed the Snatcher from the inside and wondered about the disappearance of his friends. Oscar soon founded the Riftworm Village and remained there, fending off Swarm attacks. Demise Kait, JD and Delmont would arrive at the Riftworm Village, where Oscar attempted to send them away since they had now joined the COG. Kait barely managed to persuade him to help him, just as the Swarm attacked again. The Swarm were able to overwhelm the defenders, and Kait was taken by a Snatcher and forced back into the Swarm Hivemind, where she initially controlled a Scion, before being transferred to a Warden. Kait was unable to stop the Warden, who ambushed and killed Oscar. The remaining villagers buried him following the battle. Personality and Traits Oscar was a boisterous and opinionated warrior who, along with being annoyed at JD and Del's smugness, resented them for leaving the Coalition of Ordered Governments, believing they abandoned their duty as Gears. He has a love for wine and women.http://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-4/Oscar_Diaz It is also shown that he does not like the "tin soldiers" that the COG were using. Notable Quotes Behind the scenes *Oscar Diaz is voiced by Jimmy Smits in Gears of War 4.Gears of War 4 credits He is voiced by Al Rodrigo in Gears 5 Gears 5 credits Multiplayer *Oscar is a playable multiplayer character for the COG in Gears of War 4, and has ten unlockable character skins, excluding his Outsider skin: Champion Luchador, Champion Wrestler, Color Blast, Day of the Dead, Luchador, Rookie Luchador, Rookie Wrestler, Vintage, Wrestler, and Zombie. His three Luchador skins are only available in the Luchador Oscar Gear Pack, his three Wrestler skins are only available in the Wrestler Oscar Gear Pack, and his Vintage skin is only available in the Vintage Oscar Gear Pack included in Gears of War 4 Limited Edition Xbox One S bundles. Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Outsiders